Koopa Hearts
by Cannox
Summary: Bowser has found a new way to conqure the Mushrrom Kingdom. Will Mario be able to diffeat the new threat that are the Heartless, and who are these mysterious beings in black coats?
1. It Begins

**Okay, this is what people get when I have nothing better to do and they don't have a crossover I like. So to all people reading this, this may not be as good as my other works, but I'll try to make this story good.**

**I do not Mario or KH.**

**

* * *

**

Bowser was stomping around in his room, angry as heck. But you didn't have to look at him to see that he was angry. All you needed to do was to look at his room.

His bedroom was a simple brick room with paintings of him on the wall and a bed in the corner. But Bowser had wrecked his bed and knocked his paintings of the wall. He even torched one. And what was the cause of his anger, you ask. One word: _Mario_.

Even _thinking _about that guy's name made Bowser's blood boil. Who did that guy think he was, ruining his plans?! In his anger Bowser let out another flame from his mouth. He began to stomp around his room until a voice came from his door.

"Bowser, are you okay?"

Bowser knew it had to be Kamek. Only he was aloud in his room when was in a tantrum.

"No, Kamek, I am _not _okay!" Bowser shouted at his Magikoopa "It's that blasted Mario! He just makes me so…so…" With a roar, Bowser let out a great stream of fire.

"_**Angry!!!**_"

Kamek dodged the fire Bowser blew out. "Yes, Lord, I know you're angry at that blasted plumber, but you have to clam down! It'll ruin your image if someone sees you like this!"

Finally, after being clamed down by Kamek, Bowser sat down on his bed, massaging his forehead.

"How long?" he said

"How long until _what_, your Pyroness?" asked Kamek.

Bowser let out a sigh. "How long was my…_episode_?"

Bowser had so many fits that Kamek had started to record how long they were. The Magikoopa looked at a timer on his wrist.

"3 hours, 48 minutes, and 19 seconds, my lord. Oh, and the prisoners in the dungeon asked what the party was for."

Oh, just want to say this; Bowser's room is on the top floor.

Bowser let out another sigh. "Humor them; tell them I finally defeated Mario."

"Anything else, lord?"

"Yes…find me an another way to defeat Mario." Noticing Kamek still standing there, Bowser shouted "_**Now!"**_ Jumping in the air, Kamek left his Master in the room.

* * *

Kamek was in the library, reading a large book. Night had fallen on Bowser's Castle and his lord had finally gone to sleep. Kamek, on the other hand, was staying up late reading books. Yawning, Kamek put down the book and light another candle. That book had been no help, but he had plenty of other books. Thousands of books. Hundreds of thousands of books. Suddenly realizing how many books he would have to read, Kamek decided to take a short nap, just for a couple of minutes…

* * *

Kamek suddenly woke up to sound of a book falling on the floor. Glancing down, Kamek saw that he had knocked over the book that he was reading earlier. Putting it back on the desk, Kamek saw the candle was almost exhausted.

_I must have been asleep for hours, _thought Kamek. Looking out the window, he saw that dawn was breaking the horizon. Then he realized he didn't have a plan for Bowser.

Kamek looked through the mess on his desk, looking for something that would save him from a fiery fate, when suddenly he noticed a peculiar book on his desk.

This book was black with a weird design on the front. The design looked like three spiky things overlapping each other. Turning it to its side, Kamek saw two letters on the top that looked like this: VI. There was also a title on it.

"_Ignes Fatui: Another Side" _Kamek read, suddenly inturested in this book. Opening the book, Kemak began reading.

"Chapter One: The memory of Xehanort"…

* * *

Bowser slowly woke up from his deep slumber. He had replaced his smashed bed with a good one and finally gotten himself to sleep by telling himself that Kamek would have a way to distroy those pesky plumbers when he woke. Streching his arms as he got out of bed, he walked out of his bedroom to the hallway beyond. Though it would have been wise to have a long hallway so that it would be hard for someone to get to his room, his hallway was actually preety short. The reason for this was that Bowser _needed _his coffoe when he woke up.

Climbing down the stairs, Bowser precided to walk to the cafiteria. As he opened the door, every Koopa Troopa, Goomba, and Shy stopped talking and saluted him (well, execpt for the Goomba, because they had no arms.) Wth a nod of his head, Bowser let them know they could go back to eating and talking. Bowser then headed for his table. It was a long table with a thone where Bowser sat. There were seven other chairs that were for each Koopling. However, the Kooplings had long grown up and had moved out to cause their own kind of mayhem. Now the only people that sat at Bowser's table were Bowser himself and Bowser Jr.

But Bowser was alone today; Bowser Jr. was still asleep. As Bowser sat on his chair, a Koopa brought him his breakfeast and hurried away. Bowser quickly ate his breakfeast and gulped down his coffoe; he was in a hurry today to see what Kamek had for him.

As he exited the cafiteria he walked toward the library, certain that Kamek would be there. Sure enough, as Bowser opened the library door he saw Kamek reading a black book. Bu Kamek did not even notice him. Bowser walked up to the desk and waited for Kamek to notice him. But Kamek still didn't look up from the book. Diciding to sped things up, Bowser slamed his fist aginst the desk. The effect was amazing: Kamek shot about 5 feet in the air. After landing, he glanced up to see Lord Bowser towering above.

"So, Kamek, do you have a plan for me?" Bowser asked, but maybe more as a statement than a question. Kamek was nervous. Being so preoccupied with the book he totally forgot about his mission. He could already see himself being flamed on the behind by Bowser. But maybe there was one thing that could get him out of his punishment.

"Why, yes, your Koopaness," said Kamek, raising out of his chair. "Come with me." With that Kamek grabbed the black book and walked out into the hallway with Bowser alongside him.

"So, Kamek, what's the plan?" asked Bowser.

Kamek hesitied. The thing he was about to do could very well destroy the earth itself. The book had said they were very unpredicable and would change sides to whoever was the strongest. But Bowser was always the strongest and surly he could control them…

Kamek took a deep breath before saying

"Bowser, do you know what a Heartless is?"

* * *

**This is my first chapter of this series so don't worry, it gets better alng the way. **

**I'll give a big clap to however knows what book Kamek was reading.**

**Please review and remember to look for the next chapter of**

**Koopa Hearts**


	2. Calling in Iggy

**Just wanted to do another chapter. We'll meet some more characters, including a Koopaling. Oh, and if you wondered why my spelling was all messed up in the last chapter, it was because my Spell Check was messed up, but it's okay now.**

**Disclaimer: Mario is owned by Nintendo, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Bowser was confused by the question Kamek asked him.

"Um, Heartless are…" said Bowser "…people who are mean and cruel and- hey, wait, is this about me?"

"Well, this is about your plan about defeating the Mario Bros, my lord." Kamek said to Bowser.

"Well, how does it help me?" asked Bowser, getting a little inpatient.

"Let me tell you a story, Bowser." Kamek said.

"Will it help explain?" asked Bowser.

"Yes."

"Okay than," said Bowser, taking a seat on a nearby chair "tell away."

Kamek took a seat opposite of Bowser and flipped threw a few pages before he found the right page. He than began to read.

"As he test grew larger and larger, the outcomes were worse and worse, until finally one day the unspeakable happened, and in the laboratory of the apprentices, the first Heartless was born." Kamek stopped for dramatic affect. Bowser was unimpressed, so Kamek continued reading.

"It was a small thing, with two anatine and two eyes that glowed yellow like a lantern in a dark abyss-"

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

Both Kamek and Bowser jumped. Looking down, they saw that Bowser Jr. had woken up and had somehow found them.

"Er, just reading a story." Kamek said. Instantly Bowser Jr. began jumping up and down.

"A story! Can I hear it too?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Er," stuttered Kamek "it's a horror story."

Bowser Jr. than began to climb onto his father's lap and sit down in it.

"Good," said Bowser Jr. "I like horror stories." Kamek, seeing that Bowser Jr. wasn't going away anytime soon, began to read again.

"Though it seemed small, it was a horrible creature in its own way. For it had the power to destroy the world and turn other people into creatures just like themselves. The master thought to contain them, destroy them.

But Xehanort had other plans for them.

Creating even more Heartless, he unleashed them upon the worlds, dragging many of them into the darkness. They were unstoppable, for as each Heartless one person slew, five more would be turned. All was lost, and it seemed as there was no hope…"

Kamek then shut the book. He hadn't told Bowser all of it, for if he did Bowser might have not gone with the plan.

Bowser Jr. sat there with his jaw wide open, but Bowser was still unimpressed.

"So, how does this help me?" asked Bowser.

"Master, listen to me," said Kamek "the Heartless were a terrible species. They were unstoppable, obeyed only one master, and had terrible powers. Powers, perhaps, that even Mario can't beat."

Bowser then stood up, knocking Bowser Jr. down to the floor.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Bowser "Summon me these Heartless and let's see if they can beat Mario."

Now was the moment Kamek had been dreading. "Well, your Spikyness, you can't exactly summon them. You have to build a machine to create them."

Kamek waited for the tantrum to start, but strangely, Bowser just smiled deviously.

"Master…" said Kamek, unsure what Bowser was smiling about.

"Hey Kamek, do we still have that new edition for the phone book?" asked Bowser

"Yes, in my library. But why do you need it?"

Bowser paused before saying, "To call one man that can build any machine."

"And that is…" asked Kamek

Bowser smiled and said, "Why, my son, of course."

* * *

Iggy Koopa was working on his latest project in the basement of his workshop. This one would be the one, he knew it. Just one more piece to go…

_Raaaaaaaanggggggggg!!!!!!!_

Iggy sighed. The phone alwaysrang _right_ when he was about to complete one of his grand inventions. He picked up the phone, not even checking the caller I.D.

In later years, Iggy wished he had let it gone to message.

"Iggy Koopa here, how may I ruin your life?"

The person on the other side laughed. Strangely, Iggy thought he knew that laugh from somewhere…

"Who is this?" asked Iggy.

_Why, don't you recognize who it is? _

"No." said Iggy. Where had he heard that voice before?

_Why, it's me, your dad. Bowser._

Iggy nearly dropped the phone when he heard that name. It must have been a prank call, he thought. But as he checked his I.D., it said _**Bowser**_.

"Dad!" Iggy said, hand slightly shaking. "So, uh, why you calling?

_What, can't I check up on one of my kids?_

"Er…that doesn't seem like you?" Iggy said

_And your right, Iggy. Listen, I need you to come over here and build something for me._

"Why me?" asked Iggy "Why not Ludwig?"

_Because, this requires know-how. Mad scientist know-how._

Iggy started to protest, but then realized how useless it was. Once you got a summon from dad, you had to be there. _Or else._

"Okay, dad," said Iggy 'I'll be right there."

_Good. Oh, and Iggy…_

"Yeah dad?" Iggy said with a slight quiver in his voice.

_Bring your toolbox. This one is going to be a tough one. _

* * *

Iggy arrived an hour later. How he got here, Bowser was unconcerned. It was _why _he was here that mattered.

"Hey, Iggy!" Bowser Jr. said as he saw Iggy and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey, B.J." said Iggy "How's it going? Cause enough trouble?"

"Yep!" said Bowser Jr. "I scribbled on the walls of Koopagarden and ate all the other kid's cookies!"

"Alright!" said Iggy "Keep it up, and someday, you may be just like your dad."

"You ring?"

Iggy looked up to see his farther looming over him. Man, even after all these years, it looked as though Bowser had gotten even stronger.

"H-hey dad" stuttered Iggy. He then composed himself. "So, what's the thing you needed built?"

Bowser just smiled and said, "Follow me." As Iggy followed Bowser down the hallway, he couldn't help feeling he wasn't going to go back to the workshop for a long time.

_Goodbye, bolts, screws, and sunshine, _Iggy thought as he followed him down the hallway, _hello stone, bricks, and lava._

* * *

They came to a stop in a big room. In it were eight Koopa Troopas and a projector projecting a complicated design on the wall.

"See that?" said Bowser, pointing to the projector image.

"Yeah" said Iggy

"That's what you're going to build."

" Well, you weren't kidding when you said it was complicated," said Iggy "but I have to ask, what's it for."

Bowser Jr., who had followed them along, said, "It's a Hear-" but stopped immediately when his farther gave him a withering glance.

"Don't mind him," said Bowser, pointing to Bowser Jr.

"But don't I have a right to know?" said Iggy "I mean, I _am _building it."

Bowser let out a sigh before saying, "Let's just say it's going to help me a lot."

Iggy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead focused on the diagram on the wall.

"Well, I'm going to need parts" he said.

Bowser just snapped his fingers and two Koopas went out of the room. Later they returned with some scrap metal.

"Here are your parts," said Bowser "don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from."

Iggy sat down near the parts. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a walk in the park…

* * *

Five hours latter it was completed. Iggy had only stopped for resting his hands and a lunch break. But though he completed it, he still didn't know what it was for. It looked like a pod with a laser aiming at it.

"So, what now?" asked Iggy

Bowser smiled and said, "Why, I'm going to test it." He then turned his attention to a Koopa.

"You," he said to it "what is your name?"

"J-Jackie, sir" said the Koopa Troopa

"Well, _Jackie_," Bowser said, and lifted him up in the air and put him in the pod " you just volunteered to go first."

The Koopa started to protest, but the pod closed over and a beam shot out of the laser part. Instantly a black cloud closed over the unfortunate Koopa, and everyone in the room closed in to see what had happened…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will happen to the unfortunate Koopa? Find out next time on**

**Koopa Hearts**

**Please review **


	3. The New Guys

**Okay, cliffhanger time over! Now will learn about what happened to the Koopa in the machine.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and KH; not mine.**

* * *

They huddled around the pod, eager to see what had happened in the now disappearing black cloud inside the pod.

Suddenly, before anyone knew what happened, Iggy, who had been closest to the pod, let out a scream and jumped into the arms of his dad (think Scooby-Doo.)

Bowser dropped his son Iggy on the floor and went to expect the pod. In it was a small thing with anatine. Bowser had seen a picture of a Shadow, but never expected it to be so small. How was this suppose to defeat Mario?

Iggy, who had recovered from his shock a bit, screamed, "**WHAT THE **_**HECK **_**IS THAT THING?!?!"**

Bowser frowned and said, "It's my future army…I think. Bring Kamek in here."

The rest of the guards quickly ran to get Kamek. When they got back, Kamek was in the middle of them, still holding the black book.

"Alright, alright," he said, pushing threw them, "what seems to be the problem?"

"That, Kamek," said Bowser, pointing to the pod." Just tell me how _that _can defeat Mario? Why, it's no bigger than a normal Koopa Troopa!"

But Kamek was smiling all while he was expecting the thing inside the pod.

"Why, lord," he said, turning around to face Bowser, "this Heartless may be small, but what it lacks in size it makes up for numbers. True, the Shadow may be easy to defeat, but it overwhelms the opponent in numbers!"

Bowser stared at Kamek almost blankly. "Hey, Kamek, how do you know all this stuff?"

Kamek smiled and said, "Why, there's an encyclopedia of all the Heartless in the back of this book."

(I want to cut in for a moment to say he glanced back there. He did not finish the book. And now we return you to your program-I mean story.)

"Well," said Bowser, "guess we have to make more than. Get me more minions to put in the pod."

"But your forgetting something, master." said Kamek, "The Heartless can make even more of themselves out of there victims. Might I suggest the prisoners in the dudgeons, sir?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Bowser, "I'm glad I thought of it."

"Can I come too, dad?" said Bowser Jr., who strangely wasn't scared of the Shadow Heartless. In fact, he thought it was kind of cute. (But he would never say that out, of course.)

"Sure," said Bowser, "why not? It might teach you how to control your minions like me!"

"Awesome!" said Bowser Jr.

Bowser turned toward the pod. "So, Kamek, how do I control this thing?"

"Well, your Pitylessness, you have to show that your are the ultimate evil here. Try thinking dark thoughts. Don't lose control, though."

"What happens if I lose control?" asked Bowser.

Kamek remained silent, which was a bad sign. Bowser began to think about all the evil he had done, like kidnapping the princess or trying to make a new universe. But every time he thought of something, he remembered he would lose in the end.

_Why did I lose every time? _He thought to himself. _Simple: Mario._

That name brought up anger, and that anger brought up the darkness in Bowser. The Shadow, who had been scratching at the glass of the pod, stopped and turned to face attention to its new master.

"Good," said Kamek, "it recognizes you as the most evil one. Now it is safe to open the pod. But tell it not to hurt anyone yet."

"Er, Heartless," Bowser said to it while feeling like an idiot at the same time, "do not hurt anyone until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Amazingly, the Heartless shook it's head up and down. Bowser pushed a couple of buttons on the machine and the pod was opened. Everyone backed against the wall; everyone, that is, except for Bowser and Kamek.

"Shall we go to the dudgeon now, sire?" asked Kamek.

Bowser nodded yes and started to walk out of the room when Iggy said, "Wait, what about me?"

"Well," said Kamek, "I do need another thing built…"

Iggy instantly rushed up to the side of his dad. "Actually, the dudgeon sounds fun."

So Bowser, Bowser Jr., Iggy, Kamek, and the rest of the Koopa Troopas walked to the dudgeon, while all the while keeping a distance away from the Heartless.

* * *

When they arrived at the dudgeon the guard that was there instantly straightened up.

"Lord Bowser!" he said while saluting him. The Koopa than noticed the Heartless between Bowser's legs.

"Oh, this?" Bowser said, noticing the Koopa looking at it, "It's for the prisoners."

"Of course it is, your Evilness," said the Koopa. He than opened the door for Bowser and his group.

As Bowser's group descended into the dudgeon, it began to get darker and darker until the only light was from occasional torches.

"Hey, Kamek," said Bowser, "did you tell them I defeated Mario?"

Kamek hesitated. "No, my lord," said Kamek, "I thought it would be more important to find a new plan for you."

"Good excuse." said Bowser.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw Dry Bone guards patrolling jail cells. Occasionally one stopped to look at Bowser, and then it went back to work.

"So, who should we try it on?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Hmmm…" said Bowser, "how about…this one?"

They had come to a cell with a bunch of Toads in it. They had tattered clothes and faded colors from lack of sunlight.

"Good choice, my lord." said Kamek.

"So, what do I do?" asked Bowser.

"Well, it's simple, your Scalyness," said Kamek, "all you have to do is put the Heartless in the cell. It will do the rest."

"Okay," said Bowser as he opened the cell door, "here goes nothing."

The Heartless, sensing a heart it could take, rushed into the cell. But because of the violence that issued, I cannot say what happened in there. All I can say is that there were five more Shadows and strangely a NeoShadow.

"Hey, Kamek," asked Bowser, "what's that big one?"

"It's called a NeoShadow, sir." replied Kamek, "It's a powered up version of the Shadow."

Bowser laughed his oh-so horrible laugh. "Now this is what I call a success! Now nothing can stop me from taking over Mushroom Kingdom!"

As Bowser began to walk up the stairs, he whispered to himself, "Get ready Mario, cause this time, I'm going to win!"

* * *

**What will await our favorite plumbers? Stay tuned and (probably) find out in the next chapter of**

**Koopa Hearts**

**Please review. **


End file.
